


Ненавижу красный цвет

by Chmonder, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escape, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Protectiveness, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Вилка к миррорной ветке третьего сезона (осторожно, спойлеры к сезону!). После смерти миррор!Майкл и Филиппы Империю ждет хаос.
Relationships: Mirror Hugh Culber/Mirror Paul Stamets
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Ненавижу красный цвет

**Author's Note:**

> Смерть зеркального Пола на сцене показалась ужасно глупой, бессмысленной и неправдоподобной, поэтому весь фик по сути — это уползание калмеца и некоторый обоснуй, а чего ради собственно Пол вылез на сцену и героически самоубился.

_ Я видел птиц, pаскpытых pжавым топоpом _

_ Я видел сон, котоpый пpоклял генеpал _

_ Я видел съехавшие кpыши сапогом _

_ Я видел тpуп точь-в-точь похожий на меня _

__

_ Я ненавижу кpасный цвет _

_ Уничтожай таких, как я _

Егор Летов

1

— Если как следует покопаться у него в крови, можно выделить сыворотку с генами тихоходки, и процесс ассимиляции новых навигаторов будет поставлен на поток. — Хью Калбер почтительно склоняет голову, прося милости Императора. — Мы больше не будем нуждаться в таком штучном продукте, как…

Император явно куда-то очень торопится — вероятно, выпотрошить еще пару предателей и заговорщиков. Калберу очень неуютно под взглядами ее персональных головорезов, особенно пугает Ово, уже почуявшая кровь и готовая с удовольствием убивать при первой же необходимости. Калбер бы сказал ей чисто по-дружески, сидя за бокалом чего-нибудь горячительного, что такая кровожадная преданность Филиппе до добра не доведет, но боялся быть в тот же момент застреленным из фазера в упор.

Филиппа смотрит на него с явным любопытством, но дела не ждут.

— Я знаю ваши методы исследований, доктор Калбер. Если этот ублюдок еще может кричать, заставьте его вопить, пока голосовые связки не откажут.

Калбер преклоняет колени, благодаря за оказанную услугу, а еще очень надеясь, что его дергающийся глаз незаметен с такого ракурса.

— С большим удовольствием, Ваше Величество, почту за честь. 

Стамец, до этого не подававший никаких признаков жизни, внезапно дергается на полу. В глотке что-то булькает, он тянется рукой к разрезу на горле. Крови уже и так натекло прилично, еще не хватало, чтобы Стамец еще больше разворотил рану. Бледные, почти синие губы шевелятся, он смотрит прямо на Калбера и силится что-то сказать.

— Хью…

Прежде чем Стамец успевает произнести еще что-то, Калбер не без удовольствия обрушивает тяжелый ботинок на лицо, челюсть хрустит.

Сиплый шепот мгновенно обрывается, кажется, Стамец проваливается в отключку окончательно.

— Молчать!

Хью рявкает скорее для острастки, потому что Император со свитой уже удалились вершить правосудие в другой отсек  « Дискавери » .

Зал пустеет, Калбер опускается на колени перед Стамецем, вкалывает несколько гиппо со стимуляторами из набора на поясе и вызывает из лазарета автоматические гравиносилки. Дыхание нестабильно, Филиппа знала, куда бить, и на плаву Стамеца поддерживает только усиленная регенерация тихоходки. 

Калбер пытается усилием воли прогнать красную пелену ярости перед глазами, но получается плохо. Его уже тошнит от красного цвета. Красный, черный и золотой — любимые цвета Императора, и это сочетание вызывает немыслимую оскомину. Кровавый занавес давит на плечи, тяжелый настоящий бархат кажется пропитанным кровью, впрочем, наверное, так и задумано. Густая, липкая кровь кажется почти черной на темном глянцевом полу. Калбер смотрит на свои рукава и ему кажется, что он буквально искупался в крови, хотя еще даже не прикасался к Стамецу.

Он ненавидит то, как его собственная форма органично вписывается в тон к занавесу, к луже крови на полу, к крови, которая сейчас прольется в каждом уголке корабля. Когда-то в старину у врачей была светлая одежда, и Калбер почти стонет, представляя, как сбрасывает ненавистный красный цвет с плеч и накидывает белоснежный халат. Воспаленные глаза слезятся, он крепко зажмуривается, понимая, что нервный срыв не за горами, но на форму смотреть просто невозможно. Он давно перестал считать своих жертв. Единственная эмоция, которую он сейчас себе позволяет — это ненависть и злость на Стамеца, который… который устроил это все. 

Камеры установлены везде, и Калбер только слегка касается кончиками пальцев разбитой челюсти Стамеца, когда укладывает его на носилки. Он вложил в удар всю свою боль и ярость, и челюсть явно сломана. Ничего, этому идиоту иногда полезно полежать молча и подумать над своим поведением.

Кровотечение остановлено, бледная кожа буквально режет глаза на контрасте с черной униформой. Стамец выглядит таким спокойным, таким умиротворенным, что Калбер понимает, что нужно торопиться. Единственная вещь, которая может подарить покой в этом мире — это смерть.

Кровь немного скапывает на пол, когда Калбер поудобнее устраивает Стамеца на носилках, перед глазами все плывет. Нельзя, нельзя сейчас обезуметь от боли и страха за него, даже багровую форму Калбера будет не отмыть от крови и смерти Стамеца.

Калбер вкалывает себе кое-что из личного запаса нелегальных веществ, паника и истерика отступают. 

Вот так, так гораздо лучше. Время словно немного замедляется, он замечает каждую пылинку, летящую с кроваво-красного занавеса. Каждый медленный вдох-выдох этого несчастного любителя театральных эффектов. Слышит каждую падающую на пол каплю крови.

В голове проясняется, он в первую очередь врач.

Врач, который ненавидит красный цвет.

2

Калбер укладывает тяжелое тело на стол и приступает к реанимации. Времени не то чтобы в обрез, но стоит поторопиться, помощи от других медиков ждать не приходится. Он погружает Стамеца в глубокий сон, снимает увесистую броню, разрезает воротник футболки, обнажая шею и плечи. Рана уже не кровоточит, но крови на пол зала вытекло порядочно. Стамец выглядит таким безмятежным, таким спокойным, что Калбера охватывает злость. Неужели его Пол мог так поступить? Просто решил сбежать из этой реальности, оставив любовника пропадать в одиночку?.. Неужели ему не хватало коллекции грибов, чтобы путешествовать по иным мирам хотя бы раз в неделю? Зачем Пол поступил так глупо, так иррационально, так неожиданно? Чего ему не хватало, черт подери?!

Истерика снова подступает, Калбер роняет на пол скальпель, ругается и тянется к репликатору за новым стерильным инструментом. 

Он наскоро прихватывает грубыми стежками края дыры в шее, буквально вручную стягивает крупные поврежденные сосуды, мелкие он предоставит регенератору. Быстро фиксирует сломанную челюсть, проверяет, не повредили ли осколки мягкие ткани. Подключает систему усиленной регенерации и восстановления крови. Все манипуляции занимают около двух часов, жизни ничего не угрожает, следующим этапом будет постепенное восстановление подвижности челюсти, да и в какой-то вид надо будет привести грубый, бугристый шов на горле.

Калбер хочет, чтобы Стамец страдал. Очень хочет. В этот момент он буквально ненавидит его: лежит на столе, и даже в оставшихся от форменки лохмотьях выглядит, словно сломанная фарфоровая кукла. Ему совершенно плевать на боль, которую он причинил Хью своей безумной, суицидальной выходкой. Он просто спокойно лежит, кажется, даже в медикаментозном сне чувствуя себя комфортнее, чем в сознании. 

Калбер снова разбил бы Стамецу челюсть, если бы не было так жаль собственного труда. Он же как знал, как чувствовал, что назревает что-то страшное. Стамец так смотрел на него с этой проклятой сцены, так ловил взгляд, что уже тогда Калберу стало не по себе. Нет, его партнер не окончательно тронулся умом, попытка убить Филиппу не было каким-то спонтанным решением. Он шел на эту сцену, как на эшафот, и твердо знал, что живым не уйдет. 

Стамец вздрагивает и морщится, не приходя в сознание, и Калбер машинально тянется увеличить дозу анестетиков. 

Калбер сидит еще некоторое время рядом с койкой Стамеца, наконец вычленив главную мысль за сегодня. Ему до ужаса обидно, что партнер не счел нужным сообщить ему о своих планах на выступление в честь Филиппы. За этим нелепым самоубийством был явно какой-то хитрый план, и неужели Пол настолько не доверял ему, что ни словом ни обмолвился?.. Калбер смог бы принять любое его решение, но это молчание и недоверие оскорбляли неимоверно. Что, Стамец думал, что он побежит за ним и героически будет отговаривать не лезть под нож Филиппы?.. Да черта с два!

Нет, будет конечно, но… Но все равно игра в молчанку и недоверие партнера обижали. Было больно осознавать, что Стамец ушел бы, даже не попрощавшись, словно пять лет с Калбером были просто фоном, на который он не очень-то обращал внимание.

Калбер хочет причинить ему боль, соизмеримую с собственными яростью и отчаянием. Что он сделал не так, что не уберег партнера, не заслужил его доверия?..

Конечно, вряд ли кто-то отважится доверять главному заплечных дел мастеру, но сам Калбер-то доверял Стамецу безоговорочно!

Он поудобнее усаживается рядом с койкой, намереваясь провести тут как минимум вечер, а то ночь.

И когда этот идиот очнется и сможет говорить, он из него все вытрясет.

3

Все полетело к чертям слишком внезапно. Абсолютно унизительные происшествия стали лейтмотивом недели: сначала этот белобрысый дурак решил самоубиться и даже не счел нужным попрощаться, потом Хью пришлось едва ли не целовать подол плаща Филиппы, чтобы она отдала ему тело Пола. Под конец Хью, решив, что терять нечего, и дни Империи все равно сочтены, примкнул к бунту Майкл. Она еще та бешеная сука, абсолютно неадекватная, как и ее приемная мать, но ему нужно было обеспечить безопасность Пола, пока тот валялся в лазарете как слепой щенок, даже не приходя в сознание. 

И чем это закончилось? Его швырнули в потолок, и не просто безопасники Лэндри, а какой-то грязный тощий келпианец. Подумать только, Калберу надавал тумаков вчерашний обед! Удар сначала об потолок, затем — предсказуемо — об пол, был настолько сильным, что Калбер на мгновение отключился. Ребра ныли: если не перелом, то трещины. Какая чудовищная сила вселилась в этих задохликов с ганглиями, что взрослого, тяжелого терранца швырнули на пару метров вверх, как пушистого триббла?..

Единственное, что знает Калбер наверняка — это то, что надо бежать с  « Дискавери » как можно скорее. Килли долго не протянет, хаос поглотит и ее, как поглотил двух этих змеюк, Филиппу и Майкл. Видимо, убрать трупы никто не счел нужным, да и самого Калбера приняли за остывающее тело.

Еще буквально час-полчаса — и весть о смерти Императора разнесется по всему кораблю, и каждый будет стремиться унести как можно больше и скрыться как можно дальше.

Сбережений у Калбера было достаточно, а вот прыгнуть в шаттл надо успеть, иначе этот проклятый корабль станет могилой и его, и Пола. 

Шатаясь, он встает, ощупывает себя, но серьезных повреждений нет. Вынимает из ослабевших пальцев какого-то безопасника фазер, цепляет на пояс. Перед глазами на мгновение все плывет, видимо, головой он тоже приложился об пол или потолок. На всякий случай снимает с груди Майкл бейдж: с его помощью можно без особых разрушений взять шаттл и вылететь из ангара. Даже мертвой она выглядит устрашающе, и Хью отдергивает руку с зажатым в пальцах бейджем: Майкл кажется затаившейся перед прыжком гадюкой. Но все кончено, на самом деле кончено.

Он покидает помещение, не оглядываясь, понимая, что с жизнью придворного врача и палача можно распрощаться.

— Пол, очнись, если ты сейчас не откроешь глаза, я тебя оставлю тут, и тебя в качестве мести сожрут келпианцы! Ты слышал, что они совсем слетели с катушек? А, ну да, как ты мог слышать…

Калбер болтает без умолку, успокаивая себя. Он вколол Полу дикую дозу стимуляторов и анестетиков, чтобы тот пришел в себя как можно быстрее. Поспит в шаттле, а сейчас им нужно как можно быстрее выметаться отсюда, упаковав все необходимое.

Пол хрипит, пытаясь открыть глаза. Проблем с самостоятельным дыханием быть не должно, но слабость от кровопотери и шока должна быть нешуточная. Удар лезвием повредил голосовые связки, на регенерацию нужно время. 

Кабер мечется по лазарету, в большую сумку собирая все необходимые препараты,. реплицируя разные нужные мелочи и забирая малогабаритное, но баснословно дорогое оборудование. Его можно попытаться продать на окраинах, там такие препараты и приборы стоят целое состояние, ими можно полностью укомплектовать небольшой лазарет.

Наконец лихорадочные сборы закончены. Калбер почему-то не чувствует растерянности или отчаяния: наверное, он всю жизнь подсознательно ожидал бегства. И когда этот момент наступил, в голове моментально сложился план спасения.

— Так, Пол, я очень хочу избить тебя до полусмерти и сделаю это, можешь не сомневаться, но сейчас ты и так не в лучшей форме. Мы уходим с корабля, навсегда, и больше никогда не вернемся. А сейчас собери свои затуманенные мозги в кучу и подумай, что тебе необходимо забрать отсюда.

Пол смотрит на него абсолютно безумным, полным боли взглядом.

— У тебя повреждено горло. Сильно. Но это поправимо, через неделю снова будешь болтать без умолку. — Калбер протягивает ему ПАДД со стилусом. — Если можешь. , напиши, что тебе нужно забрать с собой.

Конечно, было бы проще перевезти бессознательного Пола, но тот будет дуться всю оставшуюся жизнь, если он оставит навсегда какие-то особо ценные образцы в лабораториях и инженерном.

Голова снова кружится, Пол стонет и протягивает ПАДД: на экране криво нацарапано  « инженерный » .

— Что  « инженерный » ? Тебе нужно идти туда лично, или я сам могу…

Пол отчаянно мотает головой и всхлипывает от боли.

— Хорошо-хорошо, сам все заберешь. 

Калберу физически плохо от того, каким сбитым с толку и растерянным кажется Пол, еще и лишенный возможности говорить.

На одни гравиносилки Калбер складывает все необходимое, вторые подгоняет к койке.

— Давай, аккуратно, я придержу тебя. 

Пол с самым страдальческим выражением лица укладывается на носилки.

— Сейчас покатимся в инженерный, затем в ангар с шаттлами. Времени мало. Только накрою тебя чем-нибудь, тебя же, придурка, убили на глазах половины экипажа.

Хью накрывает носилки черной простыней, обычно так закрывают трупы перед выбросом из шлюза, поэтому вопросов возникнуть не должно.

— Лежи смирно, герой большой сцены.

Из-под простыни раздается тяжелый стон.

До инженерного они добираются без особых приключений. Похоже, новости о перемене ветра еще не распространились по всему кораблю.

Какой-то безопасник лениво интересуется, кого это везет доктор в очередной раз, Хью злобно отвечает, что особенно он любит возить в шлюз тех, кто задает ненужные вопросы. 

В инженерном его ждет сюрприз в виде дула фазера между лопатками. Калбер медленно поднимает руки, понимая, что игра окончена.

— Что ты тут делаешь, доктор? Ошибся дверью?

Из-за панелей двигателя выходит Рино. Блядь, только ее тут не хватало. Если он видит Рино перед собой, значит, фазер держат Адира, лет на тридцать пять младше Рино, но ненамного менее опасные.

— Что-то ты не очень вежливо разговариваешь с человеком, который лечит твою старую спину уже второй год.

Рино хрипло фыркает и дергает бровью.

— Не очень вежливо вваливаться сюда, как передвижной табор климатических беженцев, и даже не здороваться.

В инженерном у Пола подобралась отличная компания. Рино, любитель раритетного железа, разгоняла корыто Килли до невиданных мощностей, Пол отрывался с грибами и прыгал по мицелию, а Адира со своим странным парнем-триллом Греем занимались расчетами. По рассказам Пола, Рино могла тягаться с Филиппой опытом драк и плетения интриг, и  « Дискавери » спасло только то, что Рино не хотела продвигаться выше инженерного после какой-то драматичной истории с ее женой. Адире и Грею едва ли было больше восемнадцати, но они на пару давали прикурить всему младшему персоналу, без устали модернизируя  « Дискавери » и каким-то чудом устраняя всех недовольных модификациями. 

Калбер даже иногда ревновал Пола к этим оборванцам: они выглядели большой семьей, прочной, сплоченной и зубастой.

— Если твоя приемная деточка уберет фазер от моего позвоночника, я сообщу что-то очень полезное. Поверь, без особой необходимости я бы не влез в твою берлогу.

Рино кивает куда-то за спину Калбера, Адира подходят к Рино, всем своим видом давая понять, что лишних движений делать не стоит.

Из-под простыни раздается недовольный стон, Калбер откидывает ткань. Бледный как смерть Пол слабо улыбается Рино и кивает.

— Что… его же пырнула эта женщина с комплексом Наполеона, — выплевывает Рино, но вокруг ее глаз собираются  « гусиные лапки » , она почти улыбается. Адира светятся от счастья.

— Я вытащил этого придурка. Можете не благодарить.

Из-за бокса тенью выскальзывает Грей и неодобрительно смотрит на Калбера. 

Он дает в руки Полу ПАДД и тот быстро чиркает стилусом, морща лоб и пытаясь сквозь туман боли вспомнить, что же срочно надо взять из лаборатории.

— Наш с Полом совет: уходите немедленно. Хватайте шаттл, бросайте запас еды и того, что можно продать или обменять, и сматывайтесь до ближайшей системы. Скоро тут начнутся паника и резня. 

Рино поднимает брови.

— Что, до этой суки в золотой фольге добрался кто-то раньше меня?

— Ты слишком высокого о себе мнения. Я тоже таким был, пока меня не швырнул задницей в потолок тощий келпианец. Помоги собрать вот это, — Калбер передает ей ПАДД Пола, — хватай своих оборванцев, — он кивает на Грея и Адиру, — и бегите куда глаза глядят.

— Что-то ты сегодня сама доброта и забота, в споровом лесу сдохла последняя тихоходка? 

Пол с носилок отчаянно кивает. 

— Ты за это поможешь собрать барахло моего ненаглядного суицидника, я сам в этом ничего не смыслю, а время идет. По рукам?

Рино некоторое время смотрит на него изучающе, затем кивает.

— Грядет что-то странное, доктор, раз уж ты научился нормально вести диалог.

Рино кивает Адире и Грею, и спустя пятнадцать минут на вторые носилки Хью сгружают гору боксов.

Пол благодарно кивает, Калбер сканирует его, понимая, что скоро блокада анестетиков прекратит действие и он будет корчиться и выть от боли.

За тяжелой бронированной дверью инженерного слышится топот, крики и выстрелы. Черт подери, не успели.

— Ты не прорвешься с этим барахлом и Стамецем в одиночку, — Грей хмуро смотрит на дверь.

— Да что ты, блядь, говоришь! — Калбер зло косится на гору вещей, которые обеспечат им спокойное существование, но сейчас неимоверно тормозят.

— Мы можем прорваться вместе. Уж не знаю, что этот бледный торчок в тебе нашел, но я обещаю, что не заложу тебя при первой же возможности.

Рино оценивающей смотрит на Калбера, дожидается его ответного медленного кивка, затем смотрит на притихших Адиру и Грея:

— У вас три минуты на сборы, все равно все ваши особо ценные пожитки лежат тут, а не в каютах.

Тех как ветром сдувает.

— Так что, я права? Империи конец?

Калбер пожимает плечами. Ему сейчас плевать на Империю, долгожданные секунды уплывают зря, но без Рино и ее упырей они с Полом пропадут. В коридорах уже началось месиво.

— В таком виде, в котором мы привыкли ее видеть, точно конец.

Калбер успокаивающе гладит по волосам Пола. Тот начинает задыхаться от боли и отчаянно цепляется за руку Калбера.

— Потерпи немного, скоро мы будем далеко отсюда. И грибы твои взяли, видишь. Все хорошо, — Калберу плевать на Рино, он наклоняется и невесомо целует Пола.

Тот тихо стонет, но пытается улыбаться.

Рино закатывает глаза и с облегчением вздыхает, когда Адира и Грей возвращаются. 

Адира кладет на носилки небольшой кейс, Грей — какой-то непонятный сверток.

— А ты ничего не берешь? — Калбер смотрит на Рино.

— Я хочу забыть это корыто и этих шлюх в позолоте как страшный сон, дорогуша. А мои любимые лакричные конфетки может выдать любой захолустный репликатор, надеюсь.

Калбер глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, ласково поглаживает кисть Пола и кивает остальным.

— Ну что ж, счастливо оставаться, — Рино отжимает какую-то кнопку на своем ПАДДе и где-то через несколько переборок гремит взрыв. 

— Это еще что такое?

— Небольшой пожар на складе растворителей отвлечет всех, кого нужно отвлечь. Через десять минут пламя доберется до газовых баллонов, какая жалость, что водород стоит так близко к отсеку лаборатории. 

Адира и Грей понимающе переглядываются и синхронно скалятся, и Калбер понимает, что не он один чуял близкий конец всего и готовился к нему.

— Давай, доктор, прикрывай своего грибника-альбиноса, и пробиваемся к ангару.

4

Путь до ангара с шаттлами оказывается достаточно безболезненным: Калбер придерживает и направляет носилки с Полом и вещами, Адира и Грей идут впереди, Рино замыкает. Даже если кто-то и хочет поинтересоваться, а куда это они направляются, то вопросов задавать не решается.

Зато в ангаре творится настоящее месиво. Десятки людей, готовых убить за шаттл, лихорадочно мечутся, то тут, то там, вспыхивают локальные драки и перестрелки. Калбер, заприметив старый шаттл в самом углу ангара, дергает Рино за рукав:

— Это корыто еще на ходу? Мне кажется, конкуренция за него меньше.

— Благодари своих богов: тут все на ходу, разница исключительно косметическая. 

Калбер отталкивает Рино в сторону и стреляет в какого-то безопасника, подошедшего слишком близко.

Уже возле самого люка шаттла кто-то пытается претендовать на транспорт, но Грей прямым попаданием в глаз пресекает попытки отобрать шаттл. Калбер морщится, вспоминая, что предыдущим носителем симбиота был какой-то ветеран Секции 31. Этот мальчишка может уложить за раз больше людей, чем Калбер, Рино и Адира вместе взятые.

Калбер прикладывает бейдж Майкл к панели идентификатора, створки шаттла разъезжаются. Хоть какая-то польза от этой злобной суки. 

Как только все загружаются в шаттл, Рино садится в пилотское кресло, Адира размещаются рядом, Грей, Калбер и носилки с едва живым Полом втискиваются позади панели управления. Шаттл рассчитан на двоих и на небольшой запас багажа, и выглядят они многодетным семейством, выигравшим горящую путевку на Райзу и решившим не тратиться на просторный транспорт.

Рино включает бортовые системы, двигатель натужно гудит, рывком обрывается страховочный трос, бейдж Майкл решает проблему силового поля ангара. Шаттл вырывается в открытый космос, десяток человек, стоявших слишком близко, тоже вышвыривает за пределы поля, но Калбера меньше всего волнуют замерзшие трупы. 

Пол на носилках выглядит просто ужасно.

— Погони быть не должно, гнаться просто не на чем, можете расслабиться. — Рино закидывает ноги на приборную панель.

Грей подсаживается ближе к Адире, переплетая их пальцы, Калбер наконец склоняется над носилками и сканирует Пола.

— Ну что, жить будет? Как всегда, проспал все самое интересное. — Рино хмурится, глядя на посиневшие губы Пола.

Тот что-то невнятно хрипит, но сканер показывает почти полную потерю сознания. Калбер обновляет дозу анестетиков, поправляет защитную повязку на горле и укутывает Пола одеялом.

— Нельзя повысить температуру хоть на пару градусов? Тут и для нас собачий холод, а для него вообще почти что морг. — Калбер касается ключицы Пола, та еле теплая.

Рино качает головой.

— Это глубокий космос, дорогуша, а не Пуэрто-Рико. Я не хочу тратить ресурсы сверх необходимого, кто знает, что нам еще встретится по пути.

Адира подталкивает локтем Грея.

— Можешь выудить свое одеяло, я же знаю, что это единственное, что ты взял с  « Дискавери » . Оно сейчас было бы очень кстати.

Грей неохотно достает из свертка тонкую ткань, покрытую какими-то яркими аппликациями и рисунками, явно ручной работы. 

Калбер благодарно кивает и накрывает пестрым одеялом Пола, подтыкая по бокам. Ткань кажется хлопковой, но греет даже лучше термоодеяла.

— Что это за материал? — Калбер с интересом рассматривает рисунок ткани.

— Это шерсть животных из моих родных мест, — глаза Адиры сияют гордостью, — подарок этому мерзляку на нашу годовщину, на работу ушло почти два месяца моей жизни.

Грей улыбается, и в кои-то веки это не похоже на оскал мелкого хищника.

Калбер отворачивается, чтобы никто не увидел его нервной ухмылки. Они с Полом спят уже почти пять лет, и он ни разу ничего не дарил ему, тем более на годовщину. И что считать  _ годовщиной _ ?.. Тот раз, когда Пол хотел отравить его, но сначала решил выебать? Хорошее начало, ничего не скажешь.

Кажется, у этих детишек отношения более гармоничные, чем у него с Полом, двух умудренных годами взрослых.

Мелких мусорщиков подобрали совершенно случайно во время экспансии какой-то окраинной планетки. Их старому кораблику не повезло попасть в тяговый луч  « Дискавери » , и Рино тогда спасла им жизнь: ее очень уж заинтересовало, как утлое корыто еще летает и развивает приличную скорость. Адира и Грей, рано потерявшие свои семьи, буквально скитались по свалкам, собирали разный хлам, чинили и продавали результаты своих усилий. Увидев, как они хорошо разбираются в самой разной технике, Рино взяла их под крыло, и больше никто не отваживался трогать странную коалицию в инженерном.

Калбер с удовлетворением наблюдает, как щеки Стамеца начинают розоветь. Если он не страдает от боли и холода, полдела сделано. Теперь им бы осесть в какой-то глуши, зализать раны и разведать, чем можно промышлять с их уровнем квалификации, не привлекая внимания. 

Он откидывается на жесткую спинку кресла и прикрывает глаза, краем уха слушая ворчание Рино и оживленное шушуканье Адиры и Грея. 

Что ж, почти круизный лайнер.

5

Хью устало опускается в кресло и откидывается на спинку, стараясь игнорировать ноющую боль в ребрах. После часовой обработки регенератором риск трещин можно было исключить, но боль осталась, а анестетики Хью решил поберечь для Пола: кто знает, когда удастся выбраться из этой глуши.

С Рино и ее подопечными они разошлись мирно, высадив их на окраинной мусорной планетке. У Грея там оказались свои знакомые, которые были рады нанять первоклассных инженеров на подпольную разборку и модификацию списанных и пропавших с радаров кораблей. Хью не сомневался, что Рино там найдет свою нишу и уже через месяц прогнет половину планеты под себя и свои нужды. Сам Хью выменял новый имперский шаттл на старый, но надежный кораблик с запасом топлива; Рино заверила, что у Пола хватит мозгов переделать двигатели под споровые технологии, если ему снова захочется пощекотать нервы. 

Хью решил лететь еще дальше от бывшего центра Империи. Когда-то давно, предчувствуя, чем все закончится, он выкупил в захудалой колонии без названия, только с порядковым номером, небольшой дом в глуши. Климат напоминал терранский, только зимы длились немного дольше, но в целом неприметный дом в глухом лесу, затерянный среди громадных деревьев, напоминал какую-то терранскую постройку двухвековой давности. Репликатор, связь, удобства и все необходимое вооружение было, обеспечивая возможность скрываться годами с полным комфортом.

Хью решил выждать тут хотя бы пару месяцев, но очень сомневался, что его решение поддержит Пол. Удержать его на одном месте было всегда проблематично, а эта глушь без лаборатории и возможности что-то исследовать будет для него тюрьмой.

Большую часть времени Пол спит. Бегство, долгий перелет на шаттле, убойные дозы лекарств, не до конца залеченная рана — все это подкосило Пола. Его лихорадило два дня, и Хью чуть не поседел окончательно: температура поднималась почти до сорока, Пол страдал от бреда и галлюцинаций, но даже на  « Дискавери » Хью не смог бы ничем ему помочь. Отдых и покой без тряски — единственное, что требуется сейчас Полу.

Иногда он приходит в себя настолько, что Хью пытается говорить с ним. Боль, дезориентация и паника от невозможности говорить захлестывают Пола с головой. Кожа кажется еще светлее обычного, под глазами пятнами залегли синяки, Пол словно постарел на пять лет за неделю. Хью поправляет одеяло и машинально сканирует область шеи.

— Пол, все в порядке. Мы в безопасности, в доме, в который никто не вломится, нам ничего не угрожает. Мы сбежали с  « Дискавери » , помнишь? С Рино, Адира и Греем, тебя еще укрыли одеялом в шаттле.

Тот поднимает брови и фыркает, и это так похоже на прежнего, язвительного и самоуверенного Пола, что у Хью отлегает от сердца. 

— Связки пока не слушаются, и это нормально. Два-три дня — и все будет в порядке, потерпи немного.

Пол с усилием поднимает руку и касается шеи, бледнея еще больше. 

— Я успел прооперировать тебя до того, как ты истек кровью окончательно. Шрам большой, но постепенно его можно будет свести на нет. Но если ты еще раз, еще раз только попытаешься самоубиться, я клянусь, что не буду тебя спасать. Чем ты вообще думал?!

Хью обещал себе не набрасываться на Пола до того, как он сможет говорить и хоть как-то защищаться, но уже не может держать себя в руках. 

— Когда ты вышел на чертову сцену, я уже чувствовал, что что-то не так. А когда… когда ты встал с этим чертовым тесаком, это же видел весь зал! Весь чертов зал понимал, что ты задумал! Блядь, да я чуть не сорвался с места и не побежал вытаскивать тебя со сцены. Что это было, черт тебя дери, что это было?

Хью едва удерживается от того, чтобы не начать трясти Пола за плечи.

Вместо ответа тот с усилием переворачивается на бок, утыкаясь лицом в подушку и всем своим видом показывая, что разговор закончен. 

Хью сжимает кулаки и поднимается с края постели Пола.

— Ну и пошел ты, чертов герой!

Ему необходимо проветриться, иначе он действительно ударит Пола, а для слабого и истощенного тела только этого не хватало. 

— Буду через час, — бросает он уже с порога и хлопает дверью, не глядя на Пола.

Лес смыкается одной сплошной стеной сразу же, как только Хью делает два шага от двери дома. Температура воздуха пока не опускалась ниже пятнадцати градусов, стоял какой-то аналог ранней осени на Терре. Лес кажется слишком тихим, и Хью вздрагивает каждый раз, когда в чаще хрустят ветки или кричат какие-то местные мелкие зверьки. Крупных животных на планете не водится.

Остро пахнет хвоей и смолой, Хью задирает голову вверх, пытаясь рассмотреть небо сквозь переплетения веток, но деревья, похожие на терранские ели, растут густо, хаотично, и даже днем лес погружен в полумрак. 

Хью решает далеко не забредать, еще не хватало заблудиться среди этих чертовых елок. Еле заметная тропинка вьется между деревьями, она тянется от дома до берега маленького озерца, неизвестно как образовавшегося посреди леса. Неглубокая часть озера плавно перетекает в болото, покрытое ярко-зеленой тиной и темно-зелеными кочками травы. Местные ели умудряются жить и в этой жиже, и смолистые, старые стволы выныривают прямо из толщи болота, сухие ветки потрескивают на ветру. полусгнившие поваленные деревья медленно гниют в грязи и воде. В это время года болото совершенно непроходимо, да и зимой пробираться через буреломы по замерзшей тине кажется малоприятным занятием.

Тропинка выходит на берег озера, противоположный болоту. Тут глубина больше, по поверхности плавают большие темно-зеленые кожистые листья с маленькими анемичными цветочками, похожими на кувшинки. Но вода все равно непрозрачная, в полумраке кажущаяся черной; если опустить в нее ладонь, пальцы практически не видно из-за взвеси частичек ила и мелкого растительного мусора.

Хью усаживается на небольшой дощатый помост над водой. По идее, он был сколочен для мирных посиделок с удочкой, но Хью даже знать не хочет, что водится в черной глубине. Да уж, местечко действительно мрачное, но когда он оформлял этот дом на свое поддельное удостоверение личности, красоты природы его интересовали меньше всего. 

Хью смотрит на сизые ели, нависающие над черной водой, на темные листья водных растений, вдыхает запах мокрых досок помоста и едва сладковатый, прелый запах болота, и ежится. Какое-то иррациональное чувство буквально кричит о том, что нужно встать, развернуться и бежать, не оглядываясь, домой, под защиту технологий и крепких стен. Еще буквально час — и солнце зайдет, лес погрузится в окончательную темноту, и тогда найти дорогу домой будет проблематично. Хью представляет это блуждание по лесу в сумраке, посреди сырого болота и мертвых елей, и его передергивает, единственное, чего ему хочется в этот момент — запереть входную дверь, раздеться и зарыться под теплое одеяло, к Полу под бок. 

Это чертово место будит все иррациональные, животные страхи, и Хью это очень не нравится. Он пришел сюда, чтобы успокоиться и унять бушующие в груди ярость и обиду, а в итоге готов даже не допрашивать Пола относительно мотивов его самоубийства, лишь бы вернуться к нему и не оставаться одному посреди сумрачного леса.

Погруженный в собственные мысли, Хью не замечает ничего вокруг. С приходом сумерек лес словно оживает, где-то поблизости кричат непуганые птицы, в болоте на том берегу озера что-то громко хлюпает и булькает, похрустывают сухие еловые ветки . Лаконичная графа об отсутствии крупных хищников уже не кажется такой правдоподобной. Хью глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, и только глупое упрямство не позволяет ему вернуться домой.

Треск веток раздается совсем близко, Хью с колотящимся сердцем напрягает все мышцы, лишь бы не сорваться в позорное бегство. Хруст все ближе и ближе, в относительной тишине раздается хриплый, свистящий вздох.

— Х-хью… — Снова хруст веток и кашель.

Хью с чувством, долго и обстоятельно ругается. Ну конечно же, его ненаглядный обеспокоился его долгим отсутствием и решил выйти в полутемный незнакомый лес, шатаясь от слабости и не разбирая дороги.

Он срывается с места и подхватывает Пола под плечи, тот едва стоит на дрожащих ногах и явно пытается что-то сказать, но связки издают только свисты и хрипы.

Мучительное чувство стыда заставляет Хью вспыхнуть: решил уйти из дома проветриться, предоставив измученного партнера самому себе. Очень взрослое решение, ничего не скажешь.

Насколько должен был быть напуган и взволнован Пол, чтобы преодолеть боль от ссоры и отправиться искать его?..

Пол протягивает Хью ПАДД с набранным текстом:

_ « _ _ Я расскажу тебе все, обещаю, как только снова смогу издавать членораздельные звуки. А сейчас идем домой, пока нас тут ничего не сожрало _ _ » _ _. _

Хью фыркает.

— Пожалуй, не самое лучшее время и место для романтических ночных прогулок. — Он крепко держит Пола, спотыкающегося о корни и поваленные стволы. — Прости меня, я сегодня сам не свой и веду себя, как полный кретин.

Пол тихо стонет и качает головой.

В полном молчании они добираются до дома, и Хью с облегчением вздыхает, переступая порог и закрывая на тяжелый замок входную дверь. Темная вода, звуки ночного леса и сухие ели остались снаружи, и в ярком свете ламп гостиной все страхи и чувство опасности кажутся смешными. 

Пол тяжело опускается на ближайший стул, Хью помогает ему стащить куртку, раздевается сам и садится напротив, включая сканер.

Показатели Пола далеки от нормы, ему требуется немедленный отдых. Вот чем он только думал, знал же, что Пол обязательно пойдет его искать в этой глуши.

В мире Империи не было банального  « я хочу побыть один » — было привычное  « если ты, обиженный дурак, пойдешь в эту дыру в одиночку, то тебя, скорее всего, что-то сожрет, поэтому я пойду с тобой » .

Только вот Империи конец, и им рано или поздно придется учиться жить в новом мире, по новым правилам.

— Пол, я просто дурак. Я обещаю, что не буду устраивать тебе допросы. Через пару дней подвижность связок вернется, и ты все расскажешь сам — то, что посчитаешь нужным рассказать. Только то, что действительно важно. Идет?

Пол смотрит на него с неподдельным любопытством. Он явно не собирается дуться и обижаться, но немного оживился после вынужденной прогулки по лесу.

Пол быстро набирает на ПАДДе: « _Какая муха вежливости и тактичности укусила тебя в этих дремучих зарослях?_ »

— Я просто хотел быть заботливым партнером, умеющим признавать свои ошибки.

Пол кашляет с хриплым клекотом: смех ему пока дается с трудом.

— Очень смешно, дорогой.

Хью улыбается и подходит к встроенному в стену репликатору.

ПАДД чирикает новым сообщением.  « _ Ты и так заботливый партнер, разумеется, для такого палача и костолома. Если бы мы поменялись местами, за подобную выходку на сцене ты бы тоже огреб большую порцию справедливого гнева _ » . 

Хью вздрагивает, вспоминая залитого кровью партнера на глянцевом черном полу.

« _ Готов поспорить, что в этом болоте много интересных грибов _ » .

— Пол, черт тебя дери, если ты увязнешь в этом болоте, то в нем и останешься, потому что я не собираюсь тебя оттуда вытаскивать!

« _ Я буду предельно осторожен, ты же меня знаешь _ » _. _

Хью рад разрядке обстановки.

— Конечно, твой неуемный научный интерес всегда опережал инстинкт самосохранения. Давай, перед ужином мне нужно еще раз пройтись регенератором по твоей шее. Сиди-сиди, не вставай, мне так удобнее.

Пол покорно склоняет голову набок, открывая доступ к ране на шее, все еще стянутой пластиковыми швами-скобами.

Хью требуется пару секунд, чтобы унять дрожь в руках. Пол, расслабленно сидящий, уставший и даже не сопротивляющийся процедуре — это что-то из области фантастики. Пройди лезвие на пару миллиметров левее — и все было бы кончено еще на  « Дискавери » . Регенератор в руке подрагивает, Пол возмущенно ойкает.

— Прости-прости, считай это местью за мои потрепанные нервы.

Пол ободряюще кивает и поглаживает его по бедру, глядя снизу вверх.

Хью закачивает обрабатывать шов и осторожно проводит пальцами по неровной коже. 

— Я до сих пор не до конца поверил, что нам удалось сбежать с этого чертового корабля и выжить.

Вместо ответа Пол крепко обнимает его, утыкаясь лицом в живот. Хью нерешительно ерошит светлые волосы, поглаживает плечи и спину.

— Это все кажется таким новым и необычным.

Пол протягивает руку за ПАДДом:  « _ Что, обнимать главного Мастера ядов, не опасаясь быть отравленным? _ »

Хью закатывает глаза.

— Я давно перестал опасаться. Ухитрились же мы с тобой спать несколько лет, не отравив и не зарезав друг друга.

« _ Временами мне очень хотелось это сделать _ » _. _

— Коварный отравитель.

Хью выключает регенератор и поворачивается к репликатору.

— Извини, но твоей любимой отвратительной неполезной еды тебе пока нельзя. Вот прекрасный питательный бульон. 

« _ Ты лжешь и просто пытаешься всеми правдами и неправдами усадить меня на диету _ » .

Пол улыбается, и у Хью отлегает от сердца.

Себе Хью мстительно реплицирует какой-то шедевр андорианского фастфуда и уплетает его под гневные взгляды.

После ужина Пола начинает клонить в сон, он буквально клюет носом, сидя на табуретке, и Хью опасается за его устойчивое положение. Он и сам не прочь вздремнуть после всех встрясок.

Они укладываются на постель в спальне, в отличие от скромных кроватей на  « Дискавери » , местная кровать просто громадная. Хью облизывается, представляя, как они с Полом ее опробуют, когда оба оправятся окончательно.

Пол, похоже, думает о том же, потому что заговорщицки смотрит на массивную спинку кровати со сквозной резьбой и щелкает языком, имитируя щелчок замка наручников.

— Боже, Пол, откуда у тебя столько энергии.

Они раздеваются и укладываются в постель, Хью основательно закутывает Пола в одеяло и обнимает со спины.

— Свет на минимум.

Комната погружается в почти полную темноту. Две луны заволокло тучами, начинает накрапывать дождь и Хью передергивает, когда он представляет, каково сейчас в мокром лесу в абсолютной темноте.

— Если что-то понадобится, то буди меня немедленно, хорошо?

Пол сонно кивает, за вечер он вымотался окончательно. Еще пару минут спустя Хью уже слышит громкое сопение.

6

Проходит почти неделя, прежде чем голос возвращается к Полу окончательно. Хью и под пытками не признался бы, как скучал по наукообразной болтовне партнера. Тот уже вовсю осваивает местные достопримечательности, коллекционирует образцы фауны и с нездоровым интересом косится на болото. 

— Пол, даже не смотри туда, я выставлю тебя из дома, если только сунешься в эту грязь. 

Голос Пола все еще хрипловатый и местами срывается на высокие ноты, но все равно регенерация тканей идет чудовищно быстро. То ли помогают покой и тихое, чистое место, то ли гены злосчастной тихоходки решили хоть раз сыграть на руку Полу.

— Ты всегда осторожничаешь, а в итоге пожинаешь плоды моих трудов. Кто вчера ел рагу с местными грибами? Да такое в самом фешенебельном ресторане Райзы не стыдно заказать! А кто помог тебе сжить со свету ту зловредную медсестру в лазарете? Тоже, между прочим, алкалоиды из экзотической фауны, два месяца выделение гонял!

Хью мстительно ухмыляется, вспоминая короткие, но очень неприятные судороги коллеги. Та повадилась таскать ноотропы из неприкосновенного запаса лазарета, несмотря на предупреждения Хью. Какая-то гадость из личных наработок Пола быстро отправила леди на тот свет, причем со всеми симптомами передозировки ноотропами. Так Хью убил двух зайцев, устранив особо невменяемую подчиненную и продемонстрировав остальным, что с неприкосновенным запасом шутки плохи.

Воспоминания о  « Дискавери » заставляют вздрогнуть: Хью снова видит Пола, замертво упавшего на сцену.

Пол видит его состояние и прерывает свою оду грибам.

— Если хочешь… я могу рассказать, почему я так поступил. Это будет выглядеть как попытка оправдаться, так и есть на самом деле, но… но это все правда, я клянусь.

Хью только крепче стискивает его в объятьях.

Они сидят на краю деревянного помоста над водой. Впервые за все время показалось солнце, и даже черная вода кажется не такой мрачной, в поверхностном слое видно тени каких-то мелких рыб.

Пол опирается спиной о грудь Хью, сжимая в руках очередной бокс с какими-то анемичными бледными грибами с тонкими ножками.

— Но если ты не хочешь или не можешь это слышать, то я не буду, решать тебе.

Хью качает головой. Ему нужно навсегда закрыть эту дверь в прошлое. 

— Наверное, будет лучше, если ты расскажешь.

Пол кивает и набирает воздух, как перед прыжком в воду. Хью не удивится, если ему рано или поздно приспичит искупаться в озере.

— Пожалуй, стоит сразу сказать, что началось все с Майкл. И с тебя.

Хью сглатывает. Не один Пол вел себя как полный кретин.

— Почему я должен узнавать от этой суки, что ты решил пополнить ряды бунтовщиков на  « Дискавери » ? — В голосе Пола звенит боль. — Почему ты ничего не сказал мне? 

Хью знал, что рано или поздно обман раскроется, но после побега с  « Дискавери » голова была занята совсем другими вещами, и в глубине души он надеялся, что Пол никогда ни о чем не узнает.

— Майкл буквально приперла меня к стенке, ты знаешь, она может, — Пол болезненно кривится, — и сообщила мне радостную новость, что ты по уши влез в это повстанческое дерьмо. И она смогла доказать мне, что не лжет.

Хью холодеет. Будь Майкл жива, он бы голыми руками убил ее. 

— Боже, в первый момент я подумал, что это какая-то манипуляция, что ты не мог… Черт с тем, что ты ничего не рассказал мне, я понимаю, но зачем ты вообще в это тогда ввязался?

Лицо Пола кажется совершенно серым, он дрожит, заново переживая события последней недели на корабле. Хью прикрывает глаза, до него постепенно доходит, какими чудовищными идиотами оказались они оба.

— Мне был поставлен четкий ультиматум: или я красиво ложусь трупом на сцену, и ты остаешься жить, или… трупа будет два. Мне не надо было в красках описывать, что Филиппа делает с оппозицией. Я согласился на первый вариант.

Хью предпринимает последнюю попытку:

— Почему ты не рассказал мне об этом? Мы бы что-то придумали, и тебе не пришлось бы получать нож в шею.

Пол машинально трогает шрам и криво улыбается.

— А почему ты не сказал мне, что собираешься идти против Филиппы? Я не хотел впутывать тебя в еще большие неприятности. Тем более, Майкл четко и ясно дала понять, что будет, если о диалоге узнает кто-то третий. 

Хью зажмуривается, в груди клокочут боль и гнев. 

— Но зачем Майкл нужно было это показательное выступление?

Пол качает головой.

— Я не знаю. Может, хотела отвлечь Филиппу от каких-то других манипуляций, понятия не имею.

Под веками слезы жгут глаза, Хью понимает, что уже не может сдерживаться. Боже, он ведь чуть не убил Пола за эту глупую выходку, думая, что он решил гордо пойти против Филиппы в одиночку, да черт знает, о чем он вообще думал. Хью чувствует, как Пол ворочается рядом и крепко стискивает его кисти. Ему и в голову не пришло, что у Пола могут быть какие-то веские причины решиться на отчаянный шаг. Глаза щиплет, когда он представляет, каково ему было выходить на чертову сцену, зная, что смерть неотвратима. Майкл сидела недалеко от Хью, если бы он только знал, то сам пырнул бы ее в шею, не задумываясь. 

У Пола весьма своеобразная картина мира в голове, несколько расширившаяся под влиянием ДНК Риппер, но глупцом и самоубийцей он не был никогда. Умереть за что-то — вполне вероятно, но раз Пол тогда решил, что иного выхода нет, значит его не было на самом деле.

Они чуть не потеряли друг друга в бессмысленных попытках защитить партнера. Может, в каком-то другом мире такой подход и был бы оправданным, но не в Империи. Хью не знает, что было бы, если бы он честно рассказал Полу о назревающем бунте, или что произошло, если бы Пол рассказал ему об ультиматуме Майкл. Наверное, ничего хорошего.

Хью уже не сдерживает рыдания. Он чувствует, что ему необходимо избавиться от нервного напряжения, скопившегося за все это время. Пол защищал его, как мог, как умел. Он никогда не отличался какой-то завидной боевой подготовкой, предпочитая реализовать свой потенциал в лаборатории, и Хью иногда одолевали сомнения, а тот ли это человек, с которым он хочет провести ближайший десяток лет. Раньше Хью думал, что ему нужен партнер с тактическими и боевыми навыками, превосходящий самого Хью в выживании и мастерстве драк. И что он имеет в итоге?.. И хотя Хью был без ума от Пола, где-то грызло сомнение, а нужен ли сам Хью Полу. Может, дело было в тщательно замаскированной неуверенности Хью в собственной привлекательности, может, в неловкости Пола в проявлениях любви. Тот никогда не подчеркивал особого статуса партнера, и Хью никогда не был уверен до конца, а что вообще Пол думает об их отношениях. Что, если для него все это просто удобный симбиоз с качественным сексом в придачу?.. 

Да, они привыкли спать в одной постели, выгораживать друг друга и защищать общие интересы, но после всех этих событий с бунтом вскрылась их обоюдная ложь друг другу. Искренность — хороший плацдарм для манипуляций, и в итоге два глубоко неуверенных в себе, вечно сомневающихся идиота получили свое. Как им выживать на руинах Империи, если все, что держало их вместе, рухнуло?..

Хью приходит в себя на руках у Пола. Слезы душат, он ничего не видит, но чувствует, как Пол крепко держит его и неловко поглаживает по волосам.

— Черт подери, Хью, не надо было мне этого говорить.

Он шмыгает носом и смотрит на Пола.

— Нет, все… все в порядке. Наверное, к лучшему, что…

Хью снова начинает плакать. Он совершенно не понимает, что с ним. Да, с медицинской точки зрения такой отходняк вполне объясним и полезен, но ему мучительно стыдно. Сколько лет он не плакал, и тут на тебе.

Но при мысли о том, что он был в шаге от того, чтобы избить Пола в приступе ярости за его идиотский поступок, слезы снова наворачиваются на глаза. 

— Может, нам лучше пойти в дом?

Пол набрасывает ему на плечи свою куртку, Хью прижимается к нему дрожащим телом.

— Нет, нет, давай еще немного тут побудем. Меня быстрее закончит трясти.

Пол скептически смотрит на него, но ничего не говорит.

— Кажется, мы только что убедились, что искренность — это не пустой звук, как было раньше, — голос Хью ломается.

— Это никогда не было пустым звуком, — Пол поджимает губы, — но ты прав, сейчас нам придется научиться этим новым гражданским штучкам, мы больше никому не подчиняемся.

Хью кивает. Им придется вместе пытаться жить как нормальные люди, учиться обсуждать проблемы и закрывать глаза на недостатки друг друга. Чем там еще занимаются пары, не обремененные потребностью каждую минуту ждать нож в спину или какую-то особо изощренную ловушку.

Впрочем, кого он обманывает. Школа, которую они прошли во Флоте, никуда не денется, черная броня, кажется, напрочь вросла в грудные клетки. 

И единственное, что им остается — это бережнее и внимательнее относиться друг к другу. И они обязательно научатся этому.

Хью понемногу успокаивается. Солнце снова затягивает тучами, с неба начинает падать морось. Мелкие капли оседают на разгоряченном лице, приятная прохлада приводит в чувство.

— Ну, если мы уже дали обет искренности, то я, пожалуй, имею право рассказать тебе один позорный факт о себе. — Пол хитро смотрит на Хью.

— Пол, искренность не означает круглосуточную  « правда или действие » . Но давай, я само внимание.

Хью сморкается и утирает остатки слез.

— В детстве я люто ненавидел грибы.

Хью секунду выжидающе смотрит, ожидая продолжения истории, потом до него доходит, что это все, и его прошибает истерический смех. 

— Боже, Пол, просто за что ты так со мной. Я же тебе до конца твоих дней буду вспоминать это. Была бы здесь Рино со своими спиногрызами, она бы смеялась громче всех.

Хью какое-то время кудахчет на руках у Пола, явно довольного произведенным эффектом.

— Твоя очередь, — Пол несмело гладит его по плечу и предплечью.

Хью задумывается. Есть много вещей, которые он хотел бы рассказать Полу. Детство в трущобах, конфликты, драки, жертвы, которые пришлось принести, чтобы пробиться в офицеры Флота.

Но сейчас на это нет сил. Возможно, когда-нибудь потом, в теплой постели и в более стабильном эмоциональном состоянии.

Сейчас, лежа в слезах на руках у Пола, на мокром прогнившем помосте под дождем, ему не лезет в голову ничего подходящего.

Хью смотрит на сизые ели, черную воду и темно-зеленый влажный мох и глупо улыбается.

— А я… я ненавижу красный цвет.


End file.
